Not A Regular Mission
by tinylexie
Summary: Lucius's thoughts before he orders Harry to hand him the prophecy.


**Author's Note****: The dialogue in this story comes from **_**Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix**_**, Chapter 34, "The Department of Mysteries."**

**Additional Author's Note****: There are references in this story to my Dead Babies series. In particular, there are references to Lucius's and Narcissa's stillborn daughter Ara, whose story is told in "The Lost Baby." See my profile for the full list of stories in this series. There is also a brief reference to another story of mine, "Not Just Another Weasley," in regards to the mention of Percy Weasley's name.  
**

* * *

That idiot of a boy had actually came. He really was so pathetically predictable and stupid.

Lucius believed it was safe to say that he had never been that naïve or foolish, even when he had been younger than Potter. And to think, Potter had been a constant thorn in his side for some time now. Not that it had anything to do with Potter's own genius or abilities, of course. All of Potter's successes had been hugely due to the help that he had received from his more talented friends.

And the idiot of a boy had bought several of his friends with him. Who was the biggest idiot, Potter for allowing them to come with him, or his friends for being stupid enough to actually join him on his "rescue mission?"

Had not Potter seen a vision of the Dark Lord torturing his beloved godfather? Yet, Potter had still bought his friends with him. Was he not at all concerned that the Dark Lord would kill them all? Had Potter already forgotten Cedric Diggory?

And what about Potter's friends? Had they already forgotten about Cedric Diggory as well? Did they believe, like Potter did, that they were all invincible because they were all so brave and noble?

They must all be Gryffindors. That was the only logical explanation for their idiotic behavior.

* * *

Lucius felt rather than saw his fellow Death Eaters shifting slightly behind him. If it had not been so important for them to keep silent, Lucius would have snapped at them. They had not been standing still that long. They could surely go a few more minutes being needing to move. Just because Potter and his friends lacked brains did not necessarily mean that they lacked ears.

In a way, it was ironic. Lucius had always considered himself a person of action. Even as a child, he always had to be doing something. That probably was why his father's favorite punishment for him had been to lock him in the dungeons beneath Malfoy Manor. Abraxas Malfoy had known that such confinement and boredom would be considered torturous to his energetic son.

On the other hand, when it was necessary, Lucius could stand absolutely still for hours at a time, waiting for just the right moment to strike. That was how he had survived all the time that he had spent down in the dungeons as a child. When necessary, he could separate his mind from his body. His body might have been imprisoned, but his mind had remained free.

* * *

Lucius felt Bellatrix taking a step forward.

The blond-haired wizard quickly but as quietly as possible placed a hand on her arm to keep her from moving any further. Through his mask, he glared at her.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes in annoyance, but for once she didn't argue the point. Just as much as Lucius, she wanted this mission to be a success. For one of the few times in his life, Lucius was grateful that he and Bellatrix had at least the Dark Lord in common.

Lucius then took a moment to look around at his fellow Death Eaters. From some of them, including Bellatrix, he felt anticipation. They just couldn't wait to be unleashed to do some damage.

Some of the Death Eaters, though, simply looked annoyed. They had been expecting to do more grand than just go after a group of children. They had been expecting to do something more dramatic and more meaningful.

But no one told the Dark Lord that they weren't going to obey his commands. So, even though some of the Death Eaters didn't want to really be here, they weren't going to complain about it.

What was Lucius's opinion on all this? Personally, he would have preferred to have a target that was not a child. Granted, his targets had been children when he had slipped the Dark Lord's diary to that Weasley girl, but this situation was completely different from how that one had been. It wasn't that Lucius had a problem with getting his hands bloody, because he didn't.

But there was something different going after children from a distance and going after children this directly. Especially when the children were not Muggles. The Wizarding population was small enough as it was, and it had always been important to Lucius to preserve his kind. It wasn't fair that the Muggle population was constantly growing, while the Wizarding population grew a lot slower. And it certainly didn't help that so many Muggle-borns were being allowed into Hogwarts. At this rate, Wizarding blood would one day completely disappear.

All that aside, though, it was still children that they were dealing with.

There was something insulting about having to go after children this directly. Lucius would have preferred more of a challenge. He needed challenges to keep his brain sharp, which was something that was very important to him. He placed great value on his brain being kept in good condition. Plotting, planning, and preparation were necessities in his life.

Not that any of that mattered, of course. Lucius was not foolish enough to think that his personal opinions mattered to the Dark Lord. Lucius preferred a more diplomatic approach when possible; the Dark Lord favored warfare. But the Dark Lord was the Dark Lord, so Lucius wasn't going to question him. Especially considering that the Dark Lord was still upset with him for not searching for him when he had fallen all those years ago. No, Lucius was not stupid. There was a lot of wisdom in being cautious.

Besides, Lucius had told his comrades earlier not to use any spells unless absolutely necessary. It was more important to the Dark Lord for him to receive the prophecy in one piece than it would be for him to hear about how his Death Eaters had tortured a group of children but got nothing else accomplished.

Just to be sure, though, Lucius gave each Death Eater a warning glare. He didn't want any of them forgetting that they were to wait for _his_ word before they did anything.

There was no need to make any of this messier than necessary. Messes took such a dreadfully long time to clean up, and Lucius preferred to avoid them if absolutely possible.

* * *

Now convinced that his comrades weren't about to do anything foolish, at least not for several moments, Lucius allowed himself extended time to examine the children.

Lucius had always loved to study people from the shadows. It was the best way to learn about them. What were their strengths? What were their weaknesses? It was important to know this type of information because it affected how Lucius chose to strike.

If the wizard or witch was an exceptional talented dueler, for instance, Lucius knew that the best action to take was to bring them down before they could go for their wand. Not that Lucius wasn't confident in his dueling abilities, because he was. But Lucius also didn't feel like he needed to prove himself to anyone.

But now Lucius was doing nothing more than allowing his mind to wander. Sometimes, a wandering mind was a good thing, as it was a good way of keeping your sanity intact. At other times, though, a wandering mind could be disastrous. A wandering mind kept you from focusing properly.

And right now Lucius needed to focus. He needed to focus on the children. Even though he would have preferred targets more challenging, he still needed to give them his undivided attention. A mission was a mission, no matter what Lucius's personal opinions might be.

* * *

He had already addressed Potter in his mind. The only risk that Potter provided was the fact that he was not alone. By himself, he was nothing.

And was Potter honestly still looking for his godfather? Wasn't it clear to him yet that Sirius was not here? Was it beyond Potter's comprehension that this all might be nothing more than an elaborate trap?

Lucius listened as Granger tried to get Potter's attention, only for Potter to snap at her.

"'I…I don't think Sirius is here.'" Granger gasped.

Lucius could clearly see the logic in Granger's words, but apparently logic was not Potter's strong point as his response was to keep running around like a fool.

As for Potter's friends, they continued to follow him, even though they no doubt also saw the logic in Granger's words.

If they weren't such idiots for following such a stupid boy, Lucius would have felt sorry for them.

And Granger was supposed to be the smart one. At least that was what Draco had always said.

Lucius suddenly felt himself feeling uncomfortable. As much as he hated to admit it, it was clear that Draco had feelings for Granger. Most of his complaints about her had to deal with her intellect and her book-smarts. Draco mentioned occasionally that she was nothing more than a filthy Mudblood, but then in his very next sentence he would mention how wonderful her grades were.

Lucius remembered the summer between Draco's second and third year. Draco had complained many times about the fact that Granger had only been Petrified and that she was still alive. In fact, Draco had complained about this so often, Lucius could not help but feel like Draco had been desperate to prove to his parents that he would never have any feelings for a Mudblood.

If something horrible was to happen to Granger, Draco would probably act as if he had won a great victory. But Lucius did not believe, even for a moment, that Draco would be celebrating in the inside.

Well, there was no reason for Granger to get hurt. All Lucius wanted was the prophecy.

No, he could not allow such sentimentally to enter his mind. As much as he cared about Draco, it was important that this mission was a success. Lucius would try his best to keep any of the foolish children from being hurt, but if they insisted on being little heroes, then Lucius would not hesitate to do whatever was necessary.

* * *

Lucius's thoughts were interrupted by the Weasley boy calling out Potter's name.

Lucius, however, spared the boy little thought. There was nothing significant about him. He was just another Weasley boy taking up unnecessary space, with perhaps the exception of Percy Weasley. Lucius would never be able to understand why Arthur and Molly needed so many sons. Lucius just had Draco, but Draco was enough. One son was enough. One child was just fine.

Lucius was lying to himself, but he had to. He needed to stay focused. He couldn't afford to think about _her_ or any of the others.

Then, Lucius caught sight of the Weasley girl, the one and only Weasley girl.

It wasn't enough that Arthur and Molly had an army of children. They just had to have a daughter as well.

Lucius should have had a daughter as well. Perhaps he should have had more than just one daughter.

_No, stay focused,_ Lucius hissed to himself. _You can't go there, not now. You have a mission to accomplish. Stay focused._

Lucius forced himself to concentrate on the conversation taking place between Potter and the Weasley boy. Apparently, the Weasley boy was able to read.

"'It's—it's got your name on,'" the Weasley boy told Potter.

The prophecy. Perfect. It wouldn't be much longer now before Lucius could finally get this mission over with. He would then give the prophecy to the Dark Lord, and he would then be done with being in the same room with not just one but two Weasley children. He would then be done with those two reminders of what all he had lost.

"'My name?'" Potter said blankly, as if he didn't know how to read. Was there no end to that boy's stupidity? Well, at least it gave Lucius something else to focus on.

"'I'm not here,'" the Weasley boy then spoke. "'None of the rest of us are here…'"

_You're not that special, boy,_ Lucius thought to himself. _You're just one of many other Weasley boys._

Lucius, however, did remember Draco telling him about how this Weasley boy in particular hated being in Potter's shadow and how he wanted to be someone that was actually important and significant.

* * *

Lucius watched as Potter stretched out his arm towards the prophecy. What was it with little children and wanting to touch everything in sight? Potter had been at Hogwarts for five years now for crying out loud. Surely he knew enough by now to know that some things were dangerous to touch. What were they teaching at Hogwarts these days?

"'Harry, I don't think you should touch it,'" Granger spoke in a sharp voice. Did she always have to be the voice of reason?

"'Why not?'" Potter said, sounding like some little child who had just been told that he couldn't have a piece of candy.

Lucius wondered if he should be worried. Potter and Draco should not be sounding this similar to each other.

* * *

"'Don't, Harry,'" the Longbottom boy suddenly spoke.

Oh, yes, there was no denying that the boy was the child of Frank and Alice Longbottom. He looked so much like them.

But Draco had always said that the boy was an idiot. At the moment, though, the Longbottom boy was showing a lot more sense and brains than Potter was.

Lucius took a moment to glance behind him at Bellatrix. She was looking at the Longbottom boy with undisguised delight. She knew who exactly he was as well.

Lucius gave Bellatrix a warning look. She shot him an annoyed look, but thankfully she decided to behave herself.

Lucius then looked back at the children. Potter now had the prophecy in his hand. They could now act.

* * *

As the children moved to get closer to Potter, however, Lucius caught sight of the long blond hair.

In the darkness of the Department of Mysteries, the hair was like a bright shining light.

A closer look showed that the long blond hair belonged to a girl.

Lucius felt something catch in his throat.

Unlike the others, the girl did not look scared. In fact, she looked dreamy, as if her mind was somewhere else, somewhere more important.

There was also an innocence about her that none of the other children had. It was as if nothing could touch her. It was as if nothing could affect her.

_Ara,_ Lucius found himself thinking. _It's my little Ara. She's alive._

What was wrong with him? If Ara had lived, she would have been older than Draco. In fact, she would have already graduated from Hogwarts several years ago. And perhaps she would have already had children of her own.

This girl, however, was clearly around Draco's age, not older than him.

_Narcissa and I could have been grandparents_, Lucius suddenly found himself thinking.

What was wrong with him? He knew that Ara was dead. He had seen her body himself. No, the only thing that this girl had in common with his Ara was the color of her hair. It was the same exact color that Lucius had always imagined Ara would have had if she had lived.

But the girl's eyes. Despite the dreaminess in them, there was also a wisdom in them, a wisdom that was not normal for a child her age. It was as if she was deeply searching everyone and everything around her.

Lucius had no doubt that Ara would have been the same exact way if she had lived.

_She's not Ara,_ Lucius told himself. _Get yourself together. You have a mission to accomplish._

Lucius thought about all the Dumbledore's Army members that Draco had told him about. The name Luna Lovegood quickly came to mind. Yes, Draco's description of her matched this girl. This girl, therefore, was not Ara. Ara was dead. Lucius was not losing his mind after all. That was good. He couldn't afford to lose his mind, not now. He needed to focus.

Lucius, however, wanted to hate the Lovegood girl for reminding him of his precious, lost Ara. Another part of Lucius, though, was afraid of something bad happening to his little girl.

_Ara is dead!_ Lucius screamed in his head. _Focus, Lucius, focus._

This girl was Luna Lovegood, not Ara.

Lucius thought about what Draco had told him about Luna Lovegood. She was in Ravenclaw. The next best house to Slytherin. For the most part, Lucius had no problems with Ravenclaws. He had always admired their intellect, their wit, and their insightful natures. But he still preferred Slytherin, of course. Only those that were truly worthy were Sorted into Slytherin.

Ara would have been Sorted into Slytherin. There would have been no one more worthy than her.

Lucius really needed to stop thinking about Ara.

There was nothing similar about Ara and Luna Lovegood. There was no reason for him to be thinking about Ara while he was looking at Luna Lovegood.

Still, though, Lucius did not really want to see anything bad happen to the Lovegood girl.

But his mission came first. His mission was from the Dark Lord. And the Dark Lord always came first.

_But the Dark Lord never said anything about hurting children in this mission,_ Lucius told himself. _He just wants the prophecy. He could care less about the children._

* * *

Lucius finally stepped forward. It was time to act. The sooner he got the prophecy, the better it would be for everyone involved. Besides, they were just children. There was no reason to make this more difficult than necessary.

Now focused on the task at hand, Lucius drawled, "'Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me.'"


End file.
